


Who's That Tapping On My Mirror?

by gamergirl929



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, just a lil bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's freshman year at Silas University begins, and there's something strange going on with the mirror in her dorm's bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's That Tapping On My Mirror?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: Okay, but imagine that mirror message demon comic as a Hollstein AU 
> 
> Referring to this post here http://www.meladoodle.com/post/113419923902/a-demon-that-writes-messages-on-your-mirror-with. 
> 
> Thank you nootvanlis for letting me use the ideas you posted in your asks! :) It hasn't been betaed so do be gentle. :)

Betty’s eyes narrowed at the mirror, her head slightly cocking to the side.

Laura Hollis entered the bathroom with a large cardboard box, stopping in the doorway when she spotted Betty staring at the mirror with a furrowed brow. “Ummmm…?” Laura stared, pausing when Betty jumps slightly and quickly turns to face her.

“Sorry, did you need something?” Betty asks, her eyes darting from Laura to the mirror every so often.

“Nope. Just putting my box in here. I’ll put my stuff away when you’re done.” Laura turns on her heels and moves back into her dorm room.

She falls back onto her bed with a loud huff.

Nearly 10 minutes later a piercing scream sounds through the small room. Suddenly, Betty bursts from the bathroom and runs out of the dorm room.

“SCREW THIS!” She screams and hurries out of Laura’s line of sight.

Laura slowly moves towards the slightly ajar, bathroom door. She pushes the door open wider and takes a step inside, seeing nothing off except for the fact that Betty’s belongings now litter the tile floor. Laura slowly shakes her head and turns to exit the bathroom when she hears a soft tapping behind her. She quickly turns around, nothing.

“Come on, Laura. Nothing creepy in here, just an empty bathroom. A very small, regular dormitory bathroom.” Laura reassures herself and turns to leave. Before she can step over the threshold and back into her dorm room, the tapping starts again.

Laura swiftly turns around in time to see bloody text appearing on the mirror.  

_I wouldn’t consider this bathroom empty, creampuff._

Laura grabs the item closest to her and holds it up, pointing it towards the mirror.

Laura watches as blood scrawls messily on the mirror before her very eyes. Laura crosses her arms across her chest and glares at the mirror.

_A plunger? Seriously, cutie?_

Laura huffs. “Well, excuse me for not having weapons in the same box as my toiletries.” Laura glares at the mirror. She watches as the reflective glass is covered once again in bloody writing.

_Are you implying you have weapons in another box, cutie?_

Laura snorts. “Of course!” She shouts while shaking the plunger at the mirror.

_I wouldn’t consider a plunger a weapon, short stack._

“Look you!” She shouts, taking a step closer to the mirror. “I have to unpack. I don’t have time to deal with snarky, insulting mirrors.” Laura drops the plunger and angrily stomps out of the bathroom.

* * *

 

Nearly two weeks had passed since Laura’s first interaction with the snarky mirror in her dorm bathroom.

Two weeks of enduring snarky insults from the mirror in her bathroom… Or, constant flirting from the mirror in her bathroom. Laura had a problem deciphering which was more likely.

“Look, I’m telling you.” Laura huffs as she pinches the bridge of her nose. She turns on her heels and points angrily at the bathroom mirror. “Something is going on here! I mean, we’re at Silas University for god’s sake, do you think a possessed or haunted mirror is really a stretch?!” Laura flails her arms wildly.

Perry sighs. “Laura, yes, I admit Silas University has some… quirks. But, a haunted bathroom mirror? Are you listening to yourself? Next you’ll insist that the Dean is sacrifices students to some old god or something.” Perry’s lips form a tight line. “Besides we all know the haunted mirror is just a silly story upperclassmen use to scare freshman.” Perry turns to LaFontaine who nods quickly in agreeance.

“Seriously? Story? You’ve heard about this? You didn’t think that would be, I don’t know. Pertinent information?” Laura crosses her arms across her chest.

“Look Laura, it’s a story, nothing more.” Perry insists, her hands moving to her hips.

All of a sudden bloody text scrawls across the mirror’s surface.

_A story indeed._

Perry lets out a high pitched scream and darts behind an intrigued LaFontaine. Laura smirks triumphantly and points towards the mirror. “SEE!”

Perry clears her throat and attempts to smooth the wrinkles out of her shirt.

“Laura, I’m sure there’s a logical explanation for this—” Perry attempts to explain but is cut off by LaFontaine.

“I don’t know Per. Fits the criteria of a haunted mirror to me.” LaFontaine shrugs, earning a glare from Perry.

The bloody text disappears from the mirror’s surface and is replaced by another line of messily written text.

_Listen Curly Sue, there is no logical explanation. Listen to ginger #2._

LaFontaine snorts. “I think you’ve got your answer Per. Now, if I could just ask a couple of questions—” Perry scoffs, and gives LaFontaine’s shoulder a nudge.

“Are you seriously indulging it?!” She scoffs before angrily darting out of the room. Laura and LaFontaine share a glance and a shrug.

-

After nearly 10 minutes of questioning, Perry returns with a bagful of items. She wordlessly sets up multiple crosses along the sink’s surface and around the room. She reaches inside the bag and produces what looks like some form of herb. She lights the end with the lighter and slowly moves around the room, fanning the smoke around the room, in every nook, cranny and corner.

When she’s done she opens up the flask and begins slinging water against the mirror’s surface. She screws the cap back onto the flask and places her hands on her hips.

“There.” She curtly nods and stares at the mirror, as if challenging it. A moment or two passes before bloody text scrawls across the mirror’s surface.

_You think you’re the first one to try that?_

Perry turns to Laura. “I don’t understand how you’re so calm about this?” She watches Laura intently.

“It’s not like it’s harmful. All it does is flirt with me and remind me to pick up cocoa when I forget.” Laura shrugs with a smile.

“Well, Laura, this isn’t natural. We need to find someone to take care of this…” Perry motions towards the mirror. “Whatever this is.”

Bloody text appears across the mirror’s surface in response.

_Maybe you should hire a priest next time._

Perry huffs. “You know that isn’t a bad idea—”

“Andddddddddddddd we’re going. We’ll see you later, L.” LaFontaine slowly shoves Perry out of the room. Laura steps out into her dorm room watching as LaF guides Perry out of the room.

“But Susan—”

“LaFontaine.” LaF chides as they pull the door shut behind them.

* * *

 

Laura tugs open the shower curtain steps out of the shower and onto the tiled floor. She quickly fumbles to wrap a towel around herself and moves to stand in front of the mirror. She snorts as the text appears messily across the mirror’s surface beneath the fog covering the glass.

_Looking good, cutie._

Laura shakes her head and does her best to bite back a smile. “Ummmm. Thanks?” She says while reaching for her toothbrush.

The text disappears and is quickly replaced.

_Don’t forget you’re out of cookies._

Laura spits out a mouthful of toothpaste with a smile.

“I’m starting to think you’re sneaking around when I leave. That’s two packs of cookies in less than a week!” Laura says before rinsing her mouth out with water.

The text disappears and a new line of text is quickly scrawled.  

_Not me. That’s all you cutie. I’m starting to think you’re made of sugar._

Laura giggles and slowly shakes her head.

“You know… You’ve never told me your name…” Laura says. The text on the mirror quickly disappears, but isn’t replaced. Laura waits, her eyes locking with her own in the mirror. After a minute or two she sighs in defeat and turns to leave. She glances over her shoulder at the mirror, catching the new bit of bloody text written across the glass.

_Carmilla_

* * *

 

Laura leans back against the bathroom door. She pulls her knees to her chest and sniffles softly. She leans her forehead against her kneecaps, doing her best to keep her attention away from the mirror. She catches the sound of soft tapping between her sniffles.

When it becomes insistent Laura snaps. “Leave me alone Carmilla.” She rasps, her voice cracking. But that tapping doesn’t cease. After a few moments of constant tapping Laura glares angrily at the mirror.

Her eyes widen slightly, running along the short line of text.

_Laura, are you okay?_

Laura sniffs loudly and swipes at the tears running down her cheeks.

“No… No I’m not.” She sniffs loudly. She watches the text disappear and be replaced almost instantly.

_What’s wrong, creampuff?_

A small watery smile pulls at the corners of Laura’s mouth. “My mom… She died two years ago today.” Laura says softly, her eyes filling with more tears.

_I’m sorry cutie._

After a moment or two another line of text appears upon the glass.

_Tell me about her._

Laura leaned back against the wall beside the sink.

“Well, she and my dad were complete opposites…” She starts, her eyes full of tears, but a small smile on her face.

A few hours later and Laura’s fast asleep, slumped against the bathroom wall.

Bloody text appears across the mirror’s surface.

_Goodnight, Creampuff._

* * *

 

“Come on in. Sorry about the mess, I really wasn’t planning on having company.” Laura pushes open the door, allowing for Danny Lawrence to step through.

“It’s okay. No worries. I’m going to use the bathroom first then we can watch whatever you want.” Danny gives Laura a broad smile before moving towards the bathroom.

Laura settles down on the bed and immediately opens up her laptop. She logins into her Netflix account and is searching when she hears a loud crash from inside the bathroom. She jumps up, the laptop flying from her lap and landing on the bed beside her. She rushes quickly to the bathroom door and tugs it open.

Danny stands in the middle of the bathroom, panting heavily. Blood drips down her knuckles and onto the tiled floor beneath her where multiple bits of shattered glass lie.

“Laura… Laura I’m sorry, I saw something appear on the mirror and I just—” Danny pauses when Laura gently takes her hand.

“Danny, we need to get you to the hospital. Come on. I’ll call Perry.” Laura leads Danny out of the bathroom, glancing over her shoulder at the shattered mirror.

-

A week passes and the mirror is eventually replaced by the college.

The janitor grumbles under his breath as he sets up the mirror. After nearly a half hour he wordlessly leaves the room and pulls the door shut behind him.

Laura immediately jumps up out of her bed and rushes into the bathroom. She pulls the bathroom door shut behind her and eyes the new, shiner mirror intently.

She leans back against the closed bathroom door.

“Carm…?”  She says quietly to the empty bathroom. She waits, but doesn’t immediately receive a reply like usual. After five minutes of waiting, the mirror’s glass remains completely clear, spotless even. The only thing Laura can see is her own reflection staring back at her.

Laura can feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she exits the bathroom. She leans against the wooden surface and wipes at the tears running down her cheeks.

Suddenly her dorm room door swings open and a woman steps inside. Her brunette hair falling in waves over her shoulders. A pair of black leather pants cling tightly to the girl’s legs. She smirks when her dark brown orbs lock with Laura’s.

“Excuse me, but who the hell are you?” Laura asks, quickly ridding her cheeks of any remaining tears. She pushes off the bathroom door and crosses her arms across her chest.

The brunette’s smirk only grows wider.

“Carmilla.” She says with a smile.

Laura’s mouth drops open and her eyes go wide. Her arms drop to her side as she stares at the woman standing in the middle of her dorm room.

“Carm…?” She says quietly.

The woman’s smirk shifts into a broad grin. “The one and only, cutie.”

Laura’s eyes fill with tears and she rushes forwards, throwing her arms around Carmilla’s waist. Laura’s lips meet Carmilla in a tender kiss.

Laura’s eyes widen and she quickly pulls back. “Carmilla, I am so sorry I don’t know what came over—” Laura’s rambling is cut off by Carmilla’s lips pressing gently against her own. Her hands settle on Laura’s waist, fingers slither into Laura’s belt loops and she’s tugged forward. Her body now flush against Carmilla’s.

After a few seconds the two part, and Laura’s eyes slowly flutter open. She finds dark brown orbs watching her intently, and a small smirk on Carmilla’s mouth.

“H-How…?” Laura asks, her palms comd up to rest on Carmilla’s cheeks. Her thumb gently glides across the pale skin of Carmilla’s cheek.

“I guess when the ginger giant broke the mirror she let me out…” Carmilla sums up with a shrug. “At least that’s what I deduced.” Carmilla leans forward and presses a kiss to the tip of Laura’s nose.

“How did you even get inside a mirror? I mean, I know this is Silas, but, being trapped inside a mirror is a whole new level of weird.” Laura laughs.  

Carmilla give’s Laura’s waist a gentle squeeze.

“It’s a long story.” She smirks.

“I have time.” Laura grins.

“Alright then. Buckle up creampuff. We’re gonna be in for a long night.” Carmilla smirks.

-

“I’ve been meaning to ask...” Laura asks later that night. She leans her head on Carmilla’s shoulder and stares up at her with a small smile.

“What is it, cutie?” Carmilla glances away from her book and down at Laura.

“What did you write on the mirror that scared Danny so bad?” Laura watches Carmilla intently, as a visible flush crawls up Carmilla’s neck.

“Uhhh… Just your typical demon talk; get out, I see you... Something along those lines.” Carmilla says with a smirk.

Laura shakes her head slowly. She leans up to press a kiss to the underside of Carmilla’s jaw.

“You are unbelievable.”

**Author's Note:**

> So! Tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Thanks for giving it a read! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at gamergirl929.tumblr.com!


End file.
